Lost in Translation
by foofightersrockdavegrolismygod
Summary: Tony makes a proposition to Steve, That is so good Steve thinks is a Miracle Funny and smutty:}


This another story I wrote:} my sister helped a lot!

Any who, I don't own anything

Lost in Translation

Steve couldn't believe his ears, it was a Christmas miracle! Well maybe not, he didn't think Jesus gave this kind of gift. "Steve are you there? Helloooo?" Tony was waving a hand in front of his face looking all sexy and ruffled. "Uh… what?" he had to make sure of what he had heard. "I said do you want to fondue with me?" "OH MY GOD! YOU RELLY DID SAY THAT!" "Yes I did. Are you ok?" he couldn't answer him. Tony Stark, Iron Man,Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist… had just asked him to have sex. If that wasn't bad enough he had done it the common room of the Avengers tower, in front of the whole assembled team.

They were looking at him weird; it was Tony they should be staring at like he had grown a second head. Bruce walked up to him and put a hand on his forehead worry painted his face" Captain are you ok?" "Me! You are asking me if I am ok!? You should be asking HIM!" he pointed at the bearded man touching his reactor by accident. He felt a shudder go through Tony. "I don't know what's going through your little 1940's mind but I'll take this circus you made as a 'No' to the fondue"... was he really going to let him go? The one time in his life that the object of his lust (love? No too deep. Don't think about that right now) is offering what he's been dreaming of.

He reached out really fast almost knocking Bruce down, and manages to get Tony's arm. " Ok… I … uh umm… YES!" His face couldn't get any brighter. " Ok, so you, Bruce, and me. Nobody else?" Tony responded cooly. "WHAT?! BRUCE!?" He couldn't believe it here he was accepting to lose his virginity to Tony, and Tony was trying for an orgy! "Yes… Bruce too... wait! Do you even know what I'm talking about? Did they have fondue in the 40's?" Tony was starting to look worried. "Tony, I'm sure they had bread and cheese in the 40's" Bruce was trying to calm down the situation. "Wait Fondue actually means bread and cheese?...I don't know why I ever believe Howard…" " Well! I see that you call my father by his first name, but what 's he have to do with anything?" Tony was looking flustered, nobody talked about his father when he was around. " Nothing I thought it meant sex because he invited Peggy to fondue once." He explained to Tony who was looking better.

Everybody laughed and all was well until: "Wait. You thought it was Sex… why did you say 'yes' to Tony" Clint just couldn't let it go, all noise stopped and all eyes were on him. "Um… I gotta go… bye" he couldn't look at anyone! He ran into his room and slammed the door, after a shower he didn't even bother drying himself,he went strait ti bed and got under the covers pulling them over his head.

Hours later he was awakened by a loud sound causing him to jump out of bed. As he frantically looked around for any sighn of danger he was confronted by the sight of Tony standing at his door,he couldn't help to feel embarrassed. " So Captain, you want to have sex with me?"Tony said with a smirk. " oh god! Have you no decency? It was a mistake ok? I got lost in translation, so just let it go!" he felt a burst of heat go from his scalp all the way to the bottom of his stomach. " oh! Ho Ho! So you're one of those that blush all the way down" tony was grinning like the pervert he was. " didn't you parents teach you any decency?" Steve countered "you keep going on about decency, and yet there you are standing completely naked in the middle of the room,with your cock waving at me with every little move you make… not that I mind of course"

Steve gave this girly scream (which made Tony smile widen) before he could get the bed sheets around himself, Tony pushed him on his knees on the bed wrapping a big warm hand around his dick. "Come on captain, lets pretend I did ask you to have sex, I promise I won't get Bruce involved … well maybe when you're less of a damsel in distress." He started nibbling his ear, licking down his neck "you're not stopping me, I'll take that as a yessssss" his hand started moving up and down his length, his other hand tweaking his nipples. "uh… um Tony? what are you doing? " he was panting hard. "mmmm getting you off?"Tony replied " I thought you said we were having sex" "We will… eventually, for now this is enough" and it was a few more minutes of Tony playing with him and he was done for, moaning tony's name really loud. After he came back from his high he noticed Tony masturbating, he watched until the scientist reached completion, the jiss landing on his right tight, it was beautiful.

They stayed in bed together " Next time?" Steve asked " No we are going to go slowly, next time we 69, yeah?" "69?"Steve asked inocently "oh! Captain you'll love it, almost as much as I love fondue!" Steve smacked the laughing man with his pillow. Tony stretch like a cat and look at Steve right in the eye, smirking like a pirate" I am hungry now lets go fondue, and NO Steve I don't mean 'lets fuck'" Steve's face looked like a tomato " Like I would want to!" Tony laughed " We both know you do." And with a kiss he started for the door " Coming?" what else could Steve do " yeah, I am hungry too."

More?

Please Review! :}


End file.
